Loving You
by fishyfin1
Summary: A short one-shot set in the same world as my other Literati fic "He'll be the One." It's sweet and fluffy and full of Literati goodness as Rory and Jess celebrate their 5-year wedding anniversary.


**A/N: So it's been forever since I've written on here, but I recently got into a debate over Logan vs. Jess and I had a strong urge to write. This is a story that has been lying on my computer forever and I decided to finish it. It is set in the same world I created for my other fic, "He'll be the One," but by no means do you have to read that to understand what's taking place here. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I'd have Rory end up with Jess on the show, so there'd be no doubt as to who she's meant to be with. **

* * *

Jess approached the door to the apartment over the diner, knowing he was late. Very late. So late that he had missed their anniversary dinner. He had been afraid of this when his agent had informed him of the book signing scheduled in New York. He had honestly tried to get out of it – despite Rory's beliefs - but his agent had refused to budge, stating it was hard to even get into Barnes and Noble, let alone rescheduling. He'd asked Rory to come with him so they could celebrate in the city, but she had refused point blank, claiming the whole point of a vacation was to get _away_ from the city.

So here he was: a dog with his tail between his legs, reminiscent of a teenage Jess who had left his girlfriend along plenty of times to pick up extra shifts at work. He pushed open the door unsure of what to expect.

"Daddy!" was all he heard before his vision was obscured as a four year old flung herself at him, her hair in his face. Holding on to her, he kissed her cheek, "Hey sweetheart. Where's your mother?"

His daughter's animated smile fell as she looked at him, "She's angry," she whispered. "She and grandma had ice cream."

"Uh oh" Jess said knowing ice cream was never good. His daughter nodded in agreement.

"Lils?" Where are you?"

"Here Mommy," Lily called, but made no attempt to leave her father's arms, for which Jess was extremely grateful. He could use her as a buffer.

Rory appeared from around the corner, her face hardening as she caught sight of her husband. "So you decided to show up. How considerate," she bit out, angrily making her way to them and brushing past him.

Jess winced, but followed her into the kitchen, watching as she loudly rummaged through the fridge, and then slammed it shut coming away empty handed. He turned to face him, and if possible, got angrier.

"What?!"

"Happy anniversary," he offered weakly.

Rory snorted ungracefully, "Well, at least you remembered. I'm so stupid to think that today of all days you'd come home in time. You'd think that by now I'd have learned not to expect anything from you – since the very beginning. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be alone every night – what it's like going to bed alone while you're off on a book tour with that manager of yours?"

She paused to take a breath during her tirade which had been punctuated by her furiously opening and closing cabinet doors.

"Where the f-"

"Rory," Jess stopped her knowing she'd been about to let out an expletive, while Lily, who had buried her head in his shoulder, was around. "Not in front of Lily," he finished quietly.

Rory's face softened as she took in her daughter's hunched form. She walked over to them and tapped Lily's shoulder softly, waiting for the child to turn around. Looking into big blue eyes, and a face that was her exact miniature, she bent down and kissed her head, whispering, "I'm sorry honey."

"Are you and Daddy going to make a divorce?" Lily asked solemnly, more aware than most kids her age.

"It's get a divorce," Rory and Jess said in unison.

"And no we're not. Mommy and I are just having a small argument. But we still love each other. A lot."

Not bothering to contradict or affirm his statement, Rory simply added, "And we love you too."

Seemingly pacified with the answer, Lily nodded and yawned.

"Come on, how about I take you to grandma's?" Rory offered, holding out her arms for Lily.

"Lorelai's?"

"Mom and Luke thought we'd like the night to ourselves, so they took the cot out from here and set it up in Billy's room."

Jess nodded, kissing his daughter on her cheek and handed Lily over, though reluctantly. He watched Rory pick up an overnight bag from the table and walk out. He let them go, knowing better than to ask Rory if she'd be returning. He needed a shower before he made any other decisions.

* * *

Rory pushed open the door of her childhood home, calling out as she walked in. Lorelai came bounding down the stairs, gleefully saying, "You're late! Getting ready for some naughty time?"

"Lorelai! Luke yelled from the kitchen, "Geez."

Lorelai's face fell as she took in Rory's solemn look. She gathered her sleeping granddaughter and led Rory to Billy's room which had once been Rory's. "What happened?"

"He just got in," Rory explained.

"Who just got in?" Luke asked drying his hands on a towel and helping Lorelai tuck Lily into bed.

"Jess," Lorelai whispered, pushing the other two back into the kitchen.

"What?! Luke exclaimed, "But you had dinner planned. Do you want me to yell at him? I told him when he married you that he had to treat you right –"

"Chill Luke, Rory'll handle it. These things happen. Cheer up sweets. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Rory shook her head, "No, it's fine." She kissed her parents and turned to leave.

"Call me if you need anything. And if you don't, I'll know," Lorelai grinned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh geez," Luke groaned.

Rory smiled, the remnants of their conversation following her on the way out.

"How do you think they had Lily? I know Rory's a saint, but the Holy Spirit didn't do that to her."

"Yeah, well I'd rather not think of my daughter that way," Luke grumbled.

Rory didn't hear her mother's response, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to Luke's, the stillness of the night washing over her. She missed this quiet calm in the city that never sleeps. She let her feet carry her, not paying attention to her footsteps, thoughts drifting to her husband. She smiled at the word. She never tired of calling him that. Groaning inwardly, she knew she hadn't treated him right today. It hadn't been his fault. The book tour for his fourth highly anticipated release had unfortunately been scheduled right after Rory's month away in Egypt. It had been her first time out of the country on a story so important and despite her reluctance of leaving Lily behind, she knew it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Jess had been worried sick about her, messaging her constantly. Every time he heard of a riot breaking out or another attack, she knew she'd see the little blue Blackberry Messenger icon blinking. She'd never seen this side of him and her first night back had certainly been memorable.

She sighed. She had a lot of apologizing to do. Jess managed to heighten her senses – even after six years together. Every look saw right through her. He made her love intensely, deliriously happy, perfectly content and even blazingly angry. One thing was certain – life with Jess was never dull. She hadn't meant to yell at him tonight. She had been so excited and eagerly anticipating their five year anniversary that every minute he had been late was torture and she needed an outlet. Unfortunately, he had been hers.

She hurried, now eager to apologize and celebrate, rounding the corner of trees. She hadn't realized that she'd taken the longer route across the bridge. Stepping onto it, she stopped short and gasped.

At the center of the bridge stood the very person on her mind, dressed in a pair of black pants and matching vest over plain white t-shirt. A blanket had been lain out on the bridge, adorned with a bottle of champagne and a picnic basket.

A slow smile spread over Rory's face as she walked toward her husband. "Awfully presumptuous aren't you? Just knew I'd be here? What if I didn't show?"

"Dunno about you, but I know my wife." He smiled at her softly.

"So no plan B?"

"No plan B."

He waited until she had stopped in front of him, reaching up a hand to wrap around her waist, drawing her closer.

Rory obliged hands on his chest. "The bridge though? A little cliché, don't you think? And what's in the basket?" She made an attempt to extricate herself from him to go check, but Jess just tightened his grip on her.

"It's not cliché if it's just us, and I figured I'd have to go the extra mile to get lucky tonight," he smirked.

She hit his shoulder lightly, but grew serious, "About that – I'm sorry I yelled."

He shrugged, tracing soft circles on her back under her shirt. "Justifiable."

"No Jess – "

He cut her off. "I know Rory. And it won't happen again."

She nodded, smiling up to him, "Happy anniversary."

"To another five more?" he asked, bending his head to capture her lips.

Rory paused, scrunching her face in thought, "Ten?"

"Deal," he agreed, sealing it with a kiss.

They took their time to congratulate themselves, when Rory had to beg away breathing heavily. "You'd think after five years of marriage I'd have gotten used to that," she gasped, forehead against his.

"Never. Remember, no matter what, at least we know that works."

"Even when you're old and gray?"

"I thought we were quitting after the next ten?"

"Keep dreaming pal. You're stuck with me for the long haul."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jess vowed, kissing her quickly before dragging her down to the blanket. "Sit. Eat. I know you didn't have dinner."

She shot him a look.

"It's better this way isn't it?" Jess grinned, kissing her again.

They sat and ate, filling up on burgers Jess had grilled and champagne. Jess told Rory about the book signing, retelling a story of a fan who had tattooed his name on her chest.

"It got me thinking," Jess said seriously, "What do you think of getting matching tattoos? J and R in a heart?"

"And then we could start wearing vials of each other's blood around our necks."

"Exactly," Jess agreed. "I knew I married you for a reason."

Rory grinned, taking a sip of her champagne. "But seriously, hasn't your fan learned anything from Angie and Billy? Or Paris and Nick? Heidi and Seal? Or-

Rory was cut off by Jess stuffing a forkful of pie in her mouth.

"I hope my fans aren't going to break up with me."

"The Marinites? Never!" Rory giggled.

Jess groaned, "I hate that name."

Rory quietened suddenly. She held his questioning gaze and reached out to stroke his cheek, a slight stubble beginning to form.

"I'm proud of you, you know? You're doing amazing things with your work. Churn out quality literature and still not sell out. Plus you're a wonderful father to Lily. And me," she finished quietly.

"I'm a wonderful father to you?" Jess asked, the joke lost in the huskiness of his voice. He couldn't control the sudden dryness that occurred when Rory decided to look at him like that.

She narrowed her eyes, but leaned forward, their faces inches apart. "I love you. I should've said it earlier when Lily-

She was cut off by Jess crashing his lips to hers, greedily pulling her face closer as he kissed her hungrily. Drawing away, eyes closed, she mumbled, "You need to let me finish my sentences."

Jess laughed shakily, "I remember a time when my kisses couldn't stop you from talking. About braces at that too."

"What can I say? I've grown weaker to your kisses. Or you've just gotten better." And she captured his lips in hers again.

They escalated quickly, with Jess' hands finding their way under Rory's shirt, tracing a familiar path north. Rory moaned as Jess left her lips only to start nuzzling on her neck, loving the familiarity and softness of her skin.

"Jess," Rory breathed, trying to gain his attentions. She gasped as he bit down on her neck, fingers now on the clasp of her bra. "Jess – stop. We need a bed – and the – food –and…"

She was cut off for the umpteenth time when Jess' lips found hers again. He pulled back a few moments later, taking in her disheveled state, swollen lips and dilated pupils. He smirked as she whimpered at the sudden loss of his lips, "Let's go."

They haphazardly packed up the food and blanket, making their way to the diner, amidst kisses and laughter.

"Shh," Rory reprimanded, giggling as Jess bit lightly on her ear. "We'll wake someone up. Maybe Taylor."

"You should not be thinking of Taylor at a time like this," Jess chided, unlocking the diner door. The minute the door was shut, Jess had Rory pinned against it, his lips finding hers again. She hurriedly helped him get rid of his vest and shirt, abandoning them on the floor of the diner along with the picnic basket and blanket.

"Upstairs. Now." Rory ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist, so he could carry her. Her shirt was divested near the counter, as Jess pushed the curtain aside so they could go up the stairs. They relished the feel of skin against skin, and it was with great pain that Rory let go off Jess, making him sit on the bed so she could duck into the bathroom. He wasn't too happy about the decision, until he saw her pick up something in dark blue and shoot him a mischievous look before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He flashed back to their first night together at Luke and Lorelai's wedding, how she had glowed in the blue silk of her bridesmaids dress.

His thoughts were effectively stopped the minute Rory stepped out in a short blue lace and silk nighty that left nothing to the imagination. He drank in the sight of her long and shapely legs blazing a path up her body until his eyes landed on her face. Her blue eyes were even brighter tonight, as confidence and love radiated through.

"Close your mouth," she teased softly, still standing by the door.

"Come here," he said hoarsely, waiting as she walked slowly to him, and straddled his lap. He drank in her beauty, his hands softly tracing her jaw before he cupped her face. He looked at her – at the face of the mother of his child, his best friend, the love of his life – and he smiled.

"I love you, Rory. Never forget that."

She kissed him hard in reply, allowing him to lay her on the bed, so she could show him just how much she loved him back.

* * *

The next morning, Luke and Lorelai unlocked the diner, each holding a child in their arms. Taking in the sight of the discarded picnic basket, Jess' shirt draped over a chair and Rory's thrown near the counter, Lorelai turned to Luke with a glint in her eye.

"Wonder what they did last night?"

"Ah geez."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too fluffy - I just felt like some good old Literati loving. Also hope that their relationship is more even now, in terms of their respect and love for each other. I often thought high school Rory treated Jess like shit at times and never bothered to understand his point of view. Figured after being married for 5 years in this fic, they'd be more understanding. Let me know if it came through! **

**As always, review please! **

**fishyfin1**


End file.
